Moments with Santa's sons
by daughterofBarricade
Summary: A series of one-shots involving Steve and Arthur. These moments occur before,during and after the movie. Rated T for mild language in later chapters.
1. Nightmare and Comfort

**A/N: Hey everyone! Since the Arthur Christmas fanfic section is still painfully small, I decided to add another story while I worked on "Who Would have guessed". This one however is just some one-shots involving Steve and Arthur during their life and doesn't really follow a time line. Some chapters occur before the movie and some will be during or after. **

**This particular chapter takes place way before the film when Steve is 17 and Arthur is 10. :-)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Steve or Arthur; they belong to Arthur Christmas which belongs to Aardman.**

Steve yawned as he crawled under the covers of his bed. He had spent most of the day in his room working on some ideas to make the Christmas deliveries faster and more convenient. The seventeen year old closed his eyes and soon fell into a deep sleep.

It wasn't long till he felt something poke him in the shoulder. Poke, poke, poke. This went on for a few seconds till Steve finally opened his eyes tiredly, wondering who or what woke him up. His question was answered when he found the small form of Arthur staring down at him. The ten year old had a tired, yet frightened look on his face.

"Arthur? What are you doing here?" Steve mumbled as he looked over his little brother.

The younger Claus rubbed one of his eyes before replying, "I had a bad dream and got scared." He whimpered with a little sniffle. Steve rolled his eyes with a sigh, "Arthur, mum and dad already had a talk with you about nightmares. You know they're not real and there's nothing to be afraid of." He said while propping himself up on one elbow.

"I can't help it! This one was really scary; I was chased by a monster!" Arthur replied.

Steve brought up his other hand and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Can I sleep with you tonight?"

The question completely caught the elder son off guard and Steve snapped his gaze back up to his brother. "What?" he questioned while furrowing his brows lightly. He really hoped he only imagined his brother making such a request.

Arthur licked his little lips before repeating, "Can I sleep with you tonight? Please? Look I even brought my own pillow!" He held up the pillow that was in his hands. Steve shook his head, "No Arthur, just…no."

Tears began to form in the younger boy's eyes and Steve gave a small frown. "Please Steve! Mum and dad aren't back from their trip yet and I can't sleep with Grand-Santa because he snores really loud. It's just for tonight I promise!" Arthur pleaded.

Mr. and Mrs. Claus had left a couple of days ago for a small trip to discuss some treaty with Greenland (again), and Grand-Santa's snores were incredibly loud. Because of this, the only other person Arthur could get comfort from was Steve and unfortunately, the eldest son knew that and wasn't totally for the idea.

After thinking this over for a moment, Steve sighed, "Arthur I really don't think-"

"But you're my big brother and you're supposed to help take care of me when mum and dad aren't here!" Arthur cut him off and added, "I won't be a burden, and I'll go to sleep really fast!"

The pitiful look on the ten year olds face was getting really hard to resist and Steve finally caved in.

"Alright fine, but just for tonight! Got it? Just this once." he instructed sternly as he moved over to make room for his younger sibling. Arthur's face lit up and he eagerly climbed onto the bed and crawled under the covers. He smiled as he laid his head on his pillow. "Thank you Steve." He thanked gratefully.

Steve laid back down, "Yeah no problem." He was about to drift off to sleep when he felt the other occupant snuggle against his chest. For the second time that night, Steve's eye's snapped open and he looked down to see Arthur cuddling against him. The teenager moved himself away slightly only for Arthur to snuggle against him once more.

"Arthur…" Steve whispered while trying to push his brother away. Arthur looked at Steve, "Sorry Steve but you're so warm." He apologized.

Steve huffed softly, "Well don't get so close." With that, he turned so that his back was to the younger boy. Arthur continued to watch the next in line Santa before he sat up slowly. "Steve?" He asked softly. A grunt from his brother indicated that he was listening and Arthur continued,

"I lied about my nightmare. There was no monster chasing me, but you were in it." He started while twiddling his fingers. When his brother didn't remark on that, he continued once more, "I was looking for you but I couldn't find you. You were gone and no one knew where you went and I never saw you again!" His eyes began to tear up at the memory of the horrible nightmare. In the dream, Arthur had gone looking for his older brother only to find that the elder Claus was nowhere to be found. Then to his horror, nobody knew where the teenager had gone off too, it was like he had disappeared into thin air.

Arthur sniffled at the mere thought of Steve just vanishing from existence. Steve turned to looked at his younger sibling, "Weird dream." He mused while rolling on his back to ease the strain on his neck. Arthur shook his head, "It wasn't a dream, it was a really bad nightmare!" At this, he began to cry before leaning down to hug his brother,

"I don't want you to go Steve! I love you!" He sobbed with large tears rolling down his cheeks.

Shocked at his brother's outburst, Steve brought his arms up to hug his brother awkwardly, "It's okay Arthur, I'm not going anywhere! It was just a bad nightmare like you said." He soothed as best he could. This seemed to work since the young boy's sobs slowed down till they finally stopped.

For the next few moments, Steve slowly rubbed Arthur's back till he was sure he was asleep. The teenager then adjusted the blanket so that it covered them both before he laid his head down once more and finally drifted off into his slumber. Just before he was totally out of it, he could feel Arthur cuddle against him again. And instead of pushing him away, he allowed his brother to snuggle with him.

'Just this once.' Steve reasoned as his own dreams over took him.

It was about one in the morning when Mr. and Mrs. Claus returned from their business trip. The parents' were exhausted and ready to get to sleep but first, they went to check on Grand-Santa and their children.

After seeing that the eldest Claus was fine and snoring his lungs out, they went to check on their sons. Mrs. Claus went to check on Arthur while Mr. Claus left to check on Steve. When she opened the door to her younger son's room, she was greeted with an empty bed. Confused and concern, she left the room and found her husband smiling down at her from the entrance of Steve's room and motioning her over.

Still wondering where her second son was, she walked to her first son's room and looked through the open door.

The mother smiled and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Arthur fast asleep in Steve's bed with Steve sleeping right next to him. Margaret quietly walked up to her boys and fixed the blanket before walking out of the room while Malcolm closed the door again, and the two left to their own room, allowing their sons to sleep in peace.

**End Chapter.**


	2. New Arrival

**Hello again, sorry for the long wait but here is the next one shot. In this one, Steve is 7 and Arthur is newly born.**

**Disclaimer: Arthur Christmas belongs to Aardman. I'm just a poor fanfic writer that is making no money off these stories. **

Margaret took a deep breath as she rubbed her stomach slowly. Her husband placed a hand on her shoulder and she looked up at him. "I can't help but feel a bit nervous." She admitted with a sheepish grin.

Malcolm, commonly known as Santa, tilted his head, "About what dear?"

Mrs. Clause licked her lips, "About telling Steven. What if he isn't happy? As it is, he's already upset that you didn't get him that pool table he wanted." She rose a brow at her husband.

Mr. Clause frowned and retorted, "Well he should have wrote to me! I had thousands of other children to think about!" He then smirked, "As for how he will react…well, there's not much he can do about it." Margaret sighed, "I suppose you're right."

With that, the two turned back to the closed door they were standing in front of, and gave a gentle knock before the current Santa slowly opened the door to their sons' room.

The seven year old was sitting at his desk, reading a large book on cars and other motorized vehicles. His light blue eyes flickered to his parents for a second before returning to the pages. "Hello mum…and dad." He mumbled without looking back up. He held no hard feelings towards his mother, but his father was another story. He couldn't believe his dad forgot about his own son.

Despite feeling the hostility his son was directing at him, Malcolm smiled, "Your mother and I have some good news for you." He stated while beaming down at his wife, who smiled back at him. Steve looked up from his book and stared up at them intently as if to say, 'Okay I'm listening'. Taking this as a sign to continue, Margaret decided to take it from there,

"Steven," She started while kneeling down next to Steve's chair so that she could see him eye to eye, "How would you feel about having a little brother or sister?" She questioned.

Steve furrowed his brow, "I don't know…why do you ask?"

Mrs. Clause rubbed her stomach again, "Because I'm carrying a baby right now and your father and I wanted to know if you would be excited to be a big brother." She explained. Steve frowned, "I don't know if I want to be a big brother. I heard all about younger siblings and how they get into their older brothers and sisters stuff." His frowned deepened in thought.

He had heard from the elves that had younger siblings and were constantly complaining about how the younger ones either took or broke something. Steve _really_ didn't want to deal with that, especially since he was planning on inventing stuff when he was older. The last thing he would need was a younger brother or sister bothering him.

Hearing their sons' reply, Mr. and Mrs. Clause looked at each other before Malcolm sighed, "Well son, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but like our mother said, she's already pregnant and the babies going to be coming either way." He ran a hand over Steve's short black hair. Margaret placed a hand on Steve's knee, "I know you're not happy about this now, but once the baby's born and you see him…or her…I'm sure you'll change your mind."

Steve narrowed his eyes and tuned back to look at his book. Steve may be young but he certainly wasn't stupid and he knew that if his mother was already carrying, then there was nothing he could do and his opinion didn't matter. Like his parents said, the baby was coming either way. He just wished that they would have talked to him about this _before_ his mother got pregnant. 'Although I highly doubt they would postpone having a baby on my account had they asked me.' He thought moodily while tuning the page to his book.

Mr. and Mrs. Clause exchanged looks before leaving their son in peace. They really hoped that their son would warm up to the fact that soon, there would be a new addition in the family.

9 Months later

Steve swung his still short legs as he sat in one of the chairs in the waiting room of the Elf hospital. His mother had gone into labor a few hours ago and was brought in to give birth to her second child. Grandsanta was sitting next to his grandson and would glance at the doors every so often.

The ex-Santa didn't want to admit it, but he was worried about his daughter in law. She was taking a while to push this next tyke out. When Steve was born, she had him out within an hour; now it had been just a little over three hours and there was still no news of any new baby.

'I thought the second birth was supposed to be easier than the first.' He mused while leaning back in his chair. As soon as he finished his thought, one of the elf doctors walked through the double doors and grinned, "Alright, you two can come see the new baby now." She announced and held the door open for the two male Clauses.

"It's about time, what took so long?" Grand Santa questioned as he walked down the hall, one of his hands was gently rubbing his lower as he tried to keep himself standing up straight. Unfortunately, due to his age, his back was forming a slight hunch and he would be needing a cane soon.

The doctor cleared her throat, "The baby was giving us a hard time and didn't want to come out. I guess he didn't want to leave his mummy's nice warm tummy." She explained with a chuckle. Steve looked at her, "It's a boy?"

A nod confirmed this and Grand Santa smiled, "Well what do you know…you've got yourself a little brother Mr. Smarty-pants Steve."

Steve ignored his grandfathers' name calling and nodded, "Yeah, a little brother." He repeated as they arrived at the room his parents and new brother were in. The doctor quietly opened the door and motioned the two boys inside before leaving so the family could have some time alone with their newest member.

Steve and Grand Santa walked up to the bed Mrs. Clause was partially sitting/laying on. The now older son looked up at his mother, who was cradling a small blue bundle. Margaret looked down at her first born and gave a soft smile, "You have a brother Steven." She stated while looking back down at her second baby. "I heard." Steve replied before giving a small gasp as he felt his father pick him up and gently place him on the bed with his mother.

Margaret motioned Steve to come closer and shifted slightly as the older boy carefully crawled so he could get a better look at his new sibling.

The tiny baby had his eyes closed as he slept peacefully. He was wearing a small blue baby beanie that partially covered his large ears, tiny little mittens, which Steve assumed matched the baby booties that the baby was most likely wearing as well. Protruding from the infants' mouth was a binky that would move every so often as the baby sucked on it.

"What do you think Steven?" Margaret asked softly while fixing the blanket around the infant after he shifted in his mother's arms.

Steve stared at his brother for a few seconds before replying, "He's so…little. What's his name?"

Malcolm beamed, "His name is Arthur."

Grand Santa nodded in satisfaction, "Not a bad name."

"Arthur." Steve repeated and rose his brows as Arthur's little eyes slowly started to open. "He's got light blue eyes like me!" Steve observed once Arthur's eyes were fully open.

Arthur meanwhile, was staring at the two new people in the room. He had already met his mother and father, but he had no idea who these other two were, yet he knew he had heard the two strangers' voices while he was in his mommy's womb. Margaret shifted her baby once more, "Arthur, say hello to your Grandfather," at this, Grand Santa beamed at his second grandson, "And your big brother Steve."

Arthur's blue eyes looked over Grand Santa and Steve before he let out a happy coo. Grand Santa reached over and grasped Arthurs' hand gently and gave it a small shake, "Hello there Arthur, you little tyke."

The new born giggled at his grandpa's antics before looking back at his brother. For a long moment, neither one of the boys did anything but stare at each other in awe. Finally, Steve swallowed before licking his lips, "Hi little brother." He greeted. To everyone's surprise, Arthur let out a loud excited squeal, followed by a cute baby laugh that caused his binky to fall from his mouth.

"My goodness Arthur! Where did all this energy come from?" Mrs. Clause chuckled as her younger son started to kick his little arms and legs in excitement. Malcolm ruffled Steve's hair, "He really likes you Steven."

"Yeah, I guess he does." Steve replied while fixing his hair. Arthur was already starting to settle down and Margaret returned the binky to Arthur's mouth. She then began to bounce him softly and watched as her child drifted off to sleep once more.

While the three adults continued to gush about how cute Arthur was and what not, Steve watched his brother sleep and shrugged his shoulders.

'I guess it won't be too bad having a little brother.' He thought to himself with a smile.

**End Chapter**

**One-Shot #3 coming soon! :D**


End file.
